Erics lliv på Hoqwarts
by ericus
Summary: Detta är berättelsen om hur Klanen Cloud växer sig och blir århundrades skickligaste trollkarlar.


Innan år 1

Ute på landet var det varmt varmt och gott, gräset grodde som aldrig förr och en 11 årig pojke sprang omkring bland buskarna. Den här pojken skulle börja på en ny skola inne i den lilla staden som låg några mil österut, om det inte hade varit för det som skulle hända denna kväll.

En äldre herre gick upp mot uppfarten, han hade en spetsig hatt och en glad utstrålnnig, som om han skulle värva en ny medlem till sitt sällskap av okända människor, speciellt okända för lilla Eric.

-Eric!! ropade hans mamma, då hon såg den äldre mannen komma upför uppfarten. Eric gick mot sin mor medan han studerade den underliga mannen, han bar inte bara en spetsig hatt utan ven en ålderdomlig klädnat, den skulle ha kunnat passa in på 1700 eller 1800-talet tänkte Eric.

-Välkommen, men vad för en främling till vårt hus vid den här tiden på dygnet, vi skulle just börja äta och väntade inga besök.

-Hejsan Mrs Claud, jag har kommit för er sons skull.

-Eric?, vad vill ni honom? han känner ingen speciell här så vad är det ni har för intresse av honom? Svarade mrs Claud lite förvirrad.

-Skulle vi kunna gå in och prata om det?, det är inte så smart att prata om sådana saker här ute?.

Mannen följde med Mrs Claud och Eric in i vardagsrummet, där de slog sig ner på soffan för att lyssna på främlingen.

-Okej Eric, jag antar att du har fått beskedet redan nu, började han innan mrs Claud hann stoppa honom.

-Besked, vilket besked? svarade hon och såg frågande tillbaka p främlingen.

- Har ni inte fått beskedet ännu, frågade främlingen och han tog fram ett gult kuvert med något slags tecken på.

-Det där känner jag igen sa Mrs Claud, som gick till brevhögen i köket för att kolla igenom dagens post, och fann ett likadant brev längst ner i högen.

Hon gick tillbaka till vardagsrummet med brevet i handen och gav sin son det.

Eric såg genast att tecknet föreställde 4 djur som slingrade sig rund som ett H, han kunde utskilja en örn, en orm och ett lejon, och han trodde det sista var en grävling, men var inte helt säker på sin sak.

han tog upp de 2 papper som fanns i brevet.

välkommen till Hoqwarts.

Välkommen till Hoqvarts skola för trolldom och häxkonst Du har blivet antagen till att få börja på denna fina skola under terminerna ht 1989 - st 1990. Du ska ha en del material med dig och dessa kan du se här nedanför, men kom ihåg att tåget går från station 9 och 3/4 klockan 11 den 1/9.

Det var en massa saker som behövdes inhandla enligt denna lista.

-Vad är det det här för saker, man kan väl inte köpa såna saker heller? frågade Eric främlingen.

-Och ursäkta mig "skolan för trolldom och häxkonst", vad menas med det? Det var de 2 frågorna som direkt kom över Erics läppar.

-ja! du är en trollkarl Eric och har varit inskriven sedan 6 års åldern på vår skola. svarade mannen lugnt.

-ursäkta, men från 6 års ålder svarade då mrs Claud, hur kan det komma sig, vi har inte känd till er skola förrän nu.

-ni visade er förmåga första gången då ni var 6 år gammal, och därefter har ni funnits i vårt register.

Vid dessa ord så minns mrs claud de mystiska sakerna som hände kring Eric då han växte upp.  
Det hade varit häpnadsväckande saker för att undvika katastrofer.

-men var köper jag dessa saker, var det enda som kom ut ur Eric, då denna informationen om att han egentligen var en trollkarl hade sjunkit in, liknande de trollkarlar som var på tv-showerna han hade sett.  
-Det är därför jag är här, jag ska följa med och hjälpa er att handla er första årskurs skolsaker, förresten så har jag inte presenterat mig, mitt namn är Albus Dumbledore.  
-Rektorn , sa Eric förvånad då han tittade på avsändareni brevet som han höll i.  
-Densamme, sa den äldre mannen och log.

...............................................................................................................................

De hade nu kommit till Diagongränden, de hade kommit dit på ett sätt som förbryllade Eric, den äldre mannen hade lägt armen över Eric och hans mors axlar och sen hade de bara stått mitt i London.

Det första besöket gjordes i Gringotts där de öppnade ett konto åt Eric, därefter reste de runt och gjorde en massa inköp, men inget djur, det hade de inte råd med. Eric var mest nyfiken på alla andra barn som gick runt på marknadsgatan, det verkade vara en stor hög med barn som var magikunniga, han flinade åt ett par rödh åiga barn, som han trodde också var 11 år. De kunde inte annat än vara tvillingar, för de skrek åt en liten runt kvinna att de ville ha en ny kvast, deras äldre bröder, 3 stycken till antalet förklarade att skolböcker och ingredienser var mycket viktigare för första-åringar än kvastar, de kunde de köpa då de blev lädre.

Besöket i Diagongränden hade varit givande, och han kom hem med 2 stora Kassar med böcker och annat intressant, men det mest intressanta hade han i en ask längst uppe i en av kassarna. -Fjällbjörk och hår från en svensk kortnosing hade butikinnehavaren sagt då han lindade in en stav i asken.

Det var nu bara några dagar kvar tills han skulle åka med tåget från KingCrossStadion, han kom dit tidigt så han hann just se en stort följe rödtottar skynda sig genom spärren mellan perrong 9 och 10. 9 personer i en familj, det kan inte vara en familj tänkte han, det måste vara en klan av något slag, hans far skulle bli tokig om de hade fått fler än Eric och hans syster, som för tillfälle besökte hans farmor tillsammans med sin far.

Resan genom spärren var inget problem, det enda problemet var att hanes mamma inte kunde följa med till perrongen, utan han fick säga hejdå redan vid mugglarstatonen.

Eric vände sig mot tåget och det bolmade rök ur den, som om den redan var på väg att starta, så han skyndade upp till tåget, och till hans lättnad fick han hjälp av de 2 yngre rödhåriga pojkarna att lyfta upp packningarna på tåget.

Han följde pojkarna in i en kupe där en ensam mörkhyad kille sätt och läste en av sina inköpta skolböcker.

Tågresan och första dagen

-Hejsan, vilka är ni?, mitt namn är Lee, Lee jordan sa den mörkhyade pojken.

-Jag är Fred Weasley, sa den ena av pojkarna, och pekade på sig själv, och det här är min bror George, fortsatte han medan han pekade på sin bror.  
Alla 3 vände sig mot Eric.  
-Och jag heter Eric Claud svarade d Eric.  
-Hejsan sa alla till varandra, medan de skakade varandras händer.

Tågresan fortsätte under hela dagen, de pratade vitt och brett om allt möjligt. Det visade sig att Fred och George visste en hel del om den skola de var på väg till, hela deras familj hade visst gått på Hoqwarts. De hade 7 syskon, och de var mellanbarnen i deras familj, 3 äldre bröder gick visst också i skolan, en vid namn Pecy, skulle börja i 3:an, en annan som hette Bill skulle börja femman och slutligen så fanns det en till som gick sista året och han hette visst Charlie.  
Men de hade även ett par småsyskon, en bror som var 9 år och hette Ronald och den yngsta var en syster som hette Ginerva.  
Lee Jordan å sin sida var mugglarfödd precis som Eric, så han tog in allt vad tvillingarna berättade om, de pratade om Quidditch, det verkade vara som basket som de båda tvillingaran verkade gilla mycket.

När de började tala om elevhemmen så fick Eric och Lee reda på att det var 4 elevhem och dessa gjorde anspråk p att ta ut speciella elever för vad det var för slags individer, det ena tog bara ut modiga elever, den andre tog bara ut skumma renblodiga listiga ligister, enligt Fred. Det 3:je elevhemmet tog bara ut plugghästar och den fjärde tog alla övriga förklarade George.

Resan slutade på kvällen och de fick lämna sitt bagage på tåget och klättra av tåget tomhända, alla nykomlingar samlades runt en jätte, som ropade, -alla första åringar hitåt, alla första åringar.

De begav sig neråt mot en intilliggande flod där det låg massvis med små båtar.  
-Endast 4 i varje båt, ropade jätten.

Lee, George, Fred och Eric valde en gemensam båt där de rymdes utan problem. Båtarna började röra sig av sig själva och seglade iväg över floden. Efter någon kvart eller halvtimme, Eric var osäker, tillslut så såg han ett gigantiskt slott närma sig och de seglade mot slottets källaringång.

Väl framme så klev de ut ur båtarna och började gå uppför en stentrappa. När Eric trodde att de hade kommit upp till första markvåningen så stannade jätten till och knackade på en stor dörr, en äldre dam öppnade och svarade -Tack Hagrid, jag fortsätter härifrån. Jätten bugade sig och svarade -Tack professor McGongell, därefter gick han därifrån.

Hon fortsatte nu att föra dem genom endast en dörr till, det här rummet verkade vara en stor hall, med en stor ekport ut i september natten, och en nästan lika stor ekport in i ett inre rum som var stängt nu, annars så fanns där ett antal trappor, en del som gick uppåt och andra som gick ner mot andra källarvåningar. De stod där och väntade på att denna McGonegell skulle ta till orda.  
-Välkommen till Hoqwarts började hon, medan hon visade med händerna att de skulle vara tysta.

Erc tittade sig runt och såg att det var ca: 40 jämnåriga som stod kring honom.  
-Ni ska snart förberedas att komma in i ert elevhem, det finns 4 stycken, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflebuff och Ravenclow. det elevhem ni placeras i kommer att vara er familj medan ni befinner er här på Hoqwarts, Gör ni något bra, så belönas elevhemmet, och gör ni något dåligt, ja då förlorar elevhemmet poäng.

Hon gick in till rummet som var innanför dörren och allt blev mycket tyst, alla nykomlingar stod tyst och såg på varandra, tills ekporten öppnade sig och de såg en gigantisk sal framför sig, denna sal hade 5 st stora långbord, 4 stycken var placerad i rad efter långsidan och vid dessa bord sätt elever i alla möjliga åldrar. Vid det 5:de bordet sätt alla lärare, det var iallafall bara vuxna vid det bordet, tänkte Eric.

McGonegall gick sakta fram med en pall och sätte den och en gammal, sliten hatt på golvet så att alla i den stora salen skulle kunna se vad som föregicks.  
-Jag kommer att ropa upp ett namn och det vars namn rom ropas upp ska komma och sätta sig på pallen och prova hatten, sen kommer hatten att ropa ut vilket elevhem ni ska hämna i sa hon högt.

Hatten rörde på sig och började sjunga en sång om hur den hade blivet en sorteringshatt, Eric var så förbluffat över att den kunde prata, så han tänkte inte ens på textens innehåll alls.

När hatten tystnade så rullade McGonagell ut en stor bit pergamentsark och började läsa högt, för vart namn hon läste så gick en elev fram till hatten och provade den, efter ett tag så ropade hatten ut ett elevhem, och det elevhemmet började jubla och applådera, medan eleven gick och satte sig ved deras bord..

Men bara efter ett fåtal namn så sa mcConagell -Claud Eric!  
Eric gick och satte sig på pallen och tog upp hatten med skakiga händer och drog den över sitt huvud.  
Innan han hade fått den på sitt huvud kunde han höra någon annans tankar inom sig.  
-hm, hm Mycket klok, mycket listig, hm hm, mod i stora proportioner finns det också , var ska jag sätta dig, ja det naturligvis, "GRYFFINDOR"

Det sista ropade hatten ut högt, så Eric, var den första som fick gå till gryffindor bordet detta läs år, det hela fortsätte en stund till och tillslut så hade även Lee Jordan fått komma till Gryffindor, och efter en evighet så hade även Fred och George Weasley också kommit dit.

Maten serverades och det var rätter av alla de slag Eric åt och njöt av all den goda maten, han blev presenderat för en som hette Charlie och var lika rödhåriga som tvillingarna Weasley, han var visst 1 av 2 som hade huvudansvaret för att eleverna på skolan skötte sig, han gick nu 7:de året och kunde en massa saker om hur skolan fungerade. Det verkade som om han hade fått stort förtroende av lärarkåren, för han skulle få vara med och hjälpa lärarna med allt möjligt under det kommande året. Tidigare år så hade han också fått vara med och hjälpa till, men i år skulle han få en massa ansvar också.

Efter att maten var uppäten så vände sig alla mot rektorn som sätt i mitten av lärarbordet och log åt sina studenter, han reste sig och började tala.  
-Nu när alla har blivet mätta och belåtna så är det dags att krypa i säng, det blir en lång dag i morgon, till alla prefekter, se nu till att våra nykomlingar hittar till sina sovsalear, och till allesammans en riktigt godnatt.

Efter detta uttalande kunde man höra hur ett stort antal stolar rispade golvet då alla reste sig och lämnade stora salen, de 4 nya Gryffinfor pojkarna följde en flicka som presenterae sig som gryfindors prefekt, och verkade gå 5:de året, de nya gryffindor pojkarna och flickorna som hade följd häck i häll földe prefekten uppför ett stort antal trapor, för att slutligen komma till en stor tavla av en stor kvinna. Prefekten stannade och vände sig till elevhopen som var bakom henne.

-För att komma in i elevhemmet så måste man ange ett lösenord, denna termins lösenord är "Dunkare".

Eric hade bara hört det ordet ett fåtal gånger tidigare, det var visst någon sorts boll som ingick i någon form av sport som intresserade Fred och George. Tjejen vände sig till den fetlagda kvinnan och sa klart och tydligt. -"Dunkare"

Porträttet svängde utåt och visade upp en ingång till en kammare innanför porträttet. Där inne hade alla som suttit vid gryffindorbordet samlats och höll på att prata om hur deras sommarlov hade varit, medan Charlie försökte schasa upp alla till sina egna sovrum, flickan som hade ledsagat nykomlingarna vände sig om och förklarat att tjejernas sovrum låg 3 trappor upp till vänster och pojkarnas sovrum låg 3 trappor upp till höger.

Pojkarna började gå uppför trapporna till sina sovsalar och när de kom in såg de 4 sköna sängar, och att deras packningar låg bredvid vart och en av sängarna. De började genast packa upp sina saker så att de kunde ligga och läsa tills de somnade, det gjorde i alla fall Eric och Lee, men Eric såg inte att Fred och George inte gjorde likadant, fast det brydde sig inte Eric om just då , för sömnen höll på att ta ut sin rätt.

..............................................................................................................................

Dagen därpå kom sakta och de 4 eleverna vaknade sakta men säkert ur sina djupa drömmar om god mat och trevligt sällskap.  
-Godmorgon sade Eric till de övriga då han slog upp ögonen.


End file.
